Mi Ángel Guardián
by CrisBeth Chan
Summary: Aoyama se fue a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios. Dejando a una Ichigo muy triste. Lo que ella no sabe, es que alguien la observa, la cuida, la protege. Su ángel guardián. KisshuxIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Me inspiré viendo TMM y dije.. ¿porqué no hacer este fic? Espero que les guste.. Es mi primer Fic, tal vez sea One-Two Shot. Depende hasta donde llegue mi creatividad.**

* * *

Aoyama se fue a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios. Dejando a una Ichigo muy triste. Lo que ella no sabe, es que alguien la observa, la cuida, la protege. Su ángel guardián. KisshuxIchigo.

* * *

**#FLASH BLACK#**

****_-Ichigo - dijo Aoyama - lo nuestro no puede continuar, ni a distancia - soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones._

_-¿Q-Qué? - La joven no comprendía - P..pero t-tu dijiste qu-e - no pudo continuar, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos marrones, rodando por sus mejillas._

_-Sé que prometí que esto continuaría a distancia, pero no es lo mismo.. Lo siento - susurró el pelinegro antes de cortar la llamada._

_-¡AOYAMA-KUN! - grito la minina inútilmente puesto que ya había colgado._

_Se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar aún mas fuerte._

_-¿Porqué? - susurró tristemente mirando una foto donde estaban ellos juntos._

_Tomo la foto y la miró fijamente unos segundos. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

_-No es posible, no, esto es una pesadilla - repetía frenéticamente para sí misma, se pellizcó un par de veces, dolía, pero no era un sueño, era la realidad, la triste realidad..._

**#FIN FLASH BLACK#**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

****Sólo había pasado un mes desde que.. Aoyama-kun me dejó. Un mes desde que estoy muerta en vida, un mes desde que con él se llevo mi corazón, dejando un gran vació en mi pecho. Un dolor en mi pecho que jamás sanaría.

Suspiré mirando nuevamente nuestra foto de nuestra primera cita. La agarré y la estrellé contra la pared, descargando parte de mi dolor, mi coraje. Miré los trozos del delgado cristal que protegía la fotografía, ahora estaba reducido a solo pequeños pedazos.

**Miwa P.O.V.**

****Ichigo empezaba A Preocuparnos, llevaba ya casi dos meses faltando a la escuela, y no sólo eso, si no que no le hemos visto en el café. Desde la partida de Aoyama ella no es la misma..

**Mint P.O.V.**

****Shirogane caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Tanto amaba Ichigo a ese tipo para que falte dos meses a trabajar? - decía desesperado por la situación.

-Ella hablaba de el todo el tiempo - dijo suavemente Lettuce mientras limpiaba una mesa, acabábamos de cerrar.

-Ichigo Onee-Chan estaba muy enamorada! - Reía Pudding.

Shirogane suspiró - Bien, espero que mejore pronto - sonrió.

**Kisshu P.O.V.**

****Hacía ya dos meses que mi Koneko-chan no dejaba de llorar y repetir el nombre de ese..._baka..._ que la lastimó, extrañaba su hermosa sonrisa con el brillo de sus ojos. Suspiré viendola por su ventana sin que se percatara de mi presencia. Quería volver a ver su sonrisa, su sonrojo y sus ojos brillar. Quería ser el motivo de su preciosa sonrisa.

Suspiré, la vi llorar un rato mas hasta que se quedó dormida. Me teletransporté a mi dimensión y sonreía un poco al recordar su tierna sonrisa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo de sus ojos cuando se excitaba.

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Suspiré y vi mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, casi me voy de espaldas. Mi cabello estaba echo un desastre, mi cara estaba totalmente roja de tanto llorar y mis ojos estaban hinchados.

Caminé a mi armario y agarré unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y unas converse blancas. Y, mi peculiar peinado.

Tomé mi celular y salí de casa, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres. Corrí en dirección al parque, necesitaba pensar.

Llegué al parque algo cansada, me senté en una banca, doblé mis piernas, las rodeé con mis brazos y puse mi cabeza sobre estos. Comence a recordar todo lo que viví con Aoyama-kun.

Comencé a llorar, me sentía muy triste, estaba deprimida.

-¡No dejaré que esto- señalé mi celular - Arruine mi vida! - terminé la frase.

Limpié mis lagrimas, sonreí y me puse un poco de maquillaje para ocultar que habÍa estado llorando. Me dirigí tranquilamente al Café Mew Mew.

* * *

**!Gomenasai! Es que mi imaginación no dio mucho.. Espero que les haya gustado, probablemente en unos días suba el siguiente capítulo aprovechando el fin de semana :3**

**¡ByeBye!**

**~Koneko-Chan!Bitches!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna-San! Bueno donde tenía escrito el capítulo #2 fue E-L-I-M-I-N-A-D-O y he tenido que volver a escribirlo.. Continuaré la historia, recibí inspiracion de una canción de ''REGGAETON'' se supone que yo odiaba ese genero pero esta song me ha gustado.. Si alguien quiere escuchar la cancion les digo en PM. Siento si esta muy corto pero no tenía mucha imaginación y lo escribí apurada XD :3**

* * *

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Me percaté que era muy tarde para ir a trabajar, me dirigí a mi casa y comencé a tararear ''Bailame'' de Baby Rasta Ft. Rayda.(Supongamos que Kisshu la ve &Canta las partes de los chicos XD Ichigo la de Rayda.)

_[Gringo] _  
_Gringo & Baby Rasta Con la nueva sensación Rayda E Gey Que paso _  
_[Rayda] _  
_No pierdas el control Despacio báilame Despacio báilame Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Bañados en sudor Cubiertos en calor Baby báilame slow Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Rayda] _  
_No pierdas el control Despacio báilame Despacio báilame Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Bañados en sudor Cubiertos en calor Baby báilame slow Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Gringo] _  
_Movimiento electrónico Fantástico atómico Me deja loco cuando baila lo clasico Menea ea ea ea mami luce ten infecta contra la marea Lo que llegan a la disco borracho buscando un poco acción El que tenga rienda Que la atienda Que después no sea Gringo que te de la lección Sabes que siempre estoy ready pa cuando tu quieras Esto es un perreo letal Que esta por las venas Dime si te pego a ti mas valdrá la pena Que te de cuando tu quiera Donde tu quiera En la cama o el sofá _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Besarte la boquita Como te gusta Y hacer mis travesuras Y al oído me suspiras Mientras me acaricias Con mucha dulzura _  
_[Rayda] _  
_Ven me vuelves loca Es otra cosa Has invadido mi ser Es que no ves que me asombra cuando me tocas Lo haces a otro nivel _  
_No pierdas el control Despacio báilame Despacio báilame Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Bañados en sudor Cubiertos en calor Baby báilame slow Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Rayda] _  
_No pierdas el control Despacio báilame Despacio báilame Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Bañados en sudor Cubiertos en calor Baby báilame slow Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_Baby entremos en caloor Tienes algo que me encanta Que me hace perder el control _  
_Baby entremos en caloor Tienes algo que me encanta Que me hace perder el control _  
_[Rayda] _  
_No pierdas el control Despacio báilame Despacio báilame Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Bañados en sudor Cubiertos en calor Baby báilame slow Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Rayda] _  
_No pierdas el control Despacio báilame Despacio báilame Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_[Baby Rasta] _  
_Bañados en sudor Cubiertos en calor Baby báilame slow Es lo que quiero quiero quiero _  
_Tu sabe la nena Rayda El que produce solo Jumbo Oye muchacho son muy pocos Los que han tienen el privilegio de ser 1er lugar Pero a última hora Lo que habla es la trayectoria Tú sabe_

Me di cuenta de mi 'público' Kisshu sonreía, yo, por mi parte estaba muy roja, El me escucho cantar esta canción.

-¿H-Hola Kish? - titubeé.

-Hey Koneko-Chan no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música - rió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¡Hey! es una buena canción - me defendí - y tu tambien cantaste - NO PUEDO CREERLO, KISSHU SE SONROJÓ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, KISSHU ESTABA SONROJADO. (XD)

-Uh.. sí, digamos que si - bajo la mirada. UN MOMENTO..

-¿ESTABAS SIGUIENDOME? - chillé

-No, solo vine a pasear un poco y te escuché - reí

-Supongamos que te creo.. Debo irme, es tarde. Bye bye Kish- me despedí con la mano y podría jurar que ¿¡Me mandó un beso!?

Sonrió y luego desapareció.

Todo el camino a casa estuve pensando en Kisshu.. ¿Que había sido eso? y ¿Porqué? con estos pensamientos no me percaté de que ya estaba en casa, abrí la puerta, saludé a mis padres, tomé una ducha muy larga y me puse mi pijama. Apenas al tocar la almohada quedé profundamente dormida.

**Hehehe espero que les haya gustado este mierda capítulo :c si me dejan un review tal vez Kisshu vaya a besarlas ajskdkja :3**


End file.
